The Wild Weed Grows
by Forgetful Love
Summary: "Mudblood" this was her life, her sin, her curse. Will the fates intervene with the slow self destruction of Hermione Granger? *M for a reason* AU, Dark
1. Chapter 1

**This story does not follow the story line of any of the real Harry Potter books, it is simply using the world of Harry Potter and its characters to which I do not own. **

**Warning: This fanfiction is going to be very dark and will have rape scenes and self-injury (cutting), I will warn put in a warning note before such scenes and when they end so you can skip them, however I must tell you that this story is coming from a dark side of me that I feel I need to write out in order to be at peace with my own demons. **

Chapter One

Her eyes moved over the page, adsorbing every bit of information the words there could give her. Off to the side; he watched her with interest from behind a bookshelf. To anyone passing by it looked like he was reading a book while standing, but he had no interest in the ten properties of fox glove root. He was interested in Hermione Granger, the girl who had declined to take the position as Head Girl, even though she was the top of her class and had been a shoe in for the spot since fourth year.

For years he had been second best to her, always being a point or two below her marks. Ever since he could remember during his career at Hogwarts his father would push him to the limits in order to best her, but it never happened, she was always a step ahead of him. He had managed to get the Head Boy spot without the help of his father, but he was not able to gloat about that fact to the mudblood Granger, because she had declined to take her spot.

Since the beginning of their seventh year, he had become slightly obsessed with the mudblood. He wanted to figure out why she had given up the position of Head Girl, since it had seemed like the thing she had wanted to have since they had entered Hogwarts. He could not understand why he had taken up such an obsession with her. Ever since he had learned of the fact that she had declined to take the position of Head Girl (which was given to an ugly Hufflepuff that he now had to share his breathing space with), something had awoken in him and he needed to know why she had done that. He had tried out right asking her, but as he expected she scoffed at him, rolled her eyes and told him in not so nice terms to mind his business.

Well, no one to Draco Malfoy what to do and he would find out why she turned down Head Girl one way or another.

"You're watching her again," said a medium toned voice from behind him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Draco, as he turned around to look at Theodore Nott.

"You have been watching her everyday for the weeks now. There is a rumor going around that you want to get in her knickers."

"You're lying. I would have heard of a rumor like that and stopped it," Draco said with and arrogant tone, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Theo leaned against the shelf behind him and pretended to take interest in his nails. "You're right, I am lying. Nevertheless, that does little to hide the fact that fear showed across your face for a brief second, before you figured out I was lying. The question I have is, what are you going to do for me to keep me quiet about this fact?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I would never even fantasize about the mudblood Granger, let alone let myself be attracted to her."

Theo shrugged before he pushed himself away from the bookshelf, he was several inches shorter than Draco, but that did not matter when he decided to be intimidating, "You may think that now, but you and I know the reason you are so consumed by her is the same reason you had me in your bed last night. Face it Malfoy, she is your female mate." and with that the long, curly haired brunet walked away. Draco had both a frown and a faint blush on his face, as he watched his lover go.

Hermione sat in one of the armchairs in the Gryffindor common room next to the grand fireplace. She sat in a curled up position, her arms were crossed and her fingers lightly moved across her skin as if to comfort her. She stared into the slowly dwindling fire without blinking, seemingly lost in in thought. If someone had told her when she was ten that her life would be like this eight years later she would have suggested that they see a doctor. Nevertheless, this was her life now, and sadly it was not how she had seen her life. Even after finding out she was a witch and starting Hogwarts she had not pictured her life as it was now. When she was younger she pictured herself being popular, Head Girl, an apprentice under one of the Professors and perhaps even in love. None of those things had come to pass for her, she had been chosen for Head Girl, but she was unable to accept it. She loved Harry, she would die for him if that came to pass, but sometimes she regretted befriending him. He had changed her life so much, sometimes she did not even feel like she was living her life, she was living his from a different point of view.

She sighed and looked down at her left forearm. The word 'Mudblood' was carved there into her soft flesh, the scar was faded and white and she could have easily removed it, but for some reason she could not bring herself to do so. It was as if the hate filled scar served as a reminder to her; a reminder that this was her life, her sin, her curse. She had received it in her fifth year when she had been captured by rogue Deatheaters. Many muggleborns had been captured during that time, some were killed others marked... she swallowed hard, fighting down that gnawing feeling in her stomach that was pushing her to cry. She covered the word with her right hand and once again turned her eyes towards the fire. It was late, most of the people in the tower were in bed and those who were not were up finishing last minute homework.

"Hermione?" asked Harry as he sat down on the floor next to her, his back against the arm of the chair.

"Yes Harry?" she asked, her tone was soft and filled with sadness it had carried for years now, a sadness that only Harry got to hear.

"Have you found out anything more on the memory fragments we found this summer?" he looked up at her, she was looking into the fire, her face unreadable.

"No. If I had found something, I would have brought it to you the second I found it."

Harry cleared his throat, he was uncomfortable, their friendship had been a strained one. He often wondered why she stayed by his side. "Of course. I was just trying to create conversation."

"Do we really need to do this Harry? It is not necessary, I will inform you of any new information I find, I promise you." She never once looked at him, or gave him the decency of fully acknowledging his presence.

He stood, "Fine. Will you be at the Order meeting coming up?"

Now she looked at him, her brown eyes held no sparkle in the fire light, "Do I have a choice?"

Harry ignored her question and looked into the fire himself, "I wish Ron was here."

"Please leave," she said coldly.

Harry looked at her with sad emerald green eyes, he shook his head slightly before going up the stairs to his dorm.

Hermione ended up falling asleep in the chair, she did not have the will to walk up to her dorm to sleep in a cold bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Draco rolled over in his bed and wrapped his arm around his curly haired brunet lover. It was time to get up and get ready for classes, but he did not want to leave the warmth of his bed or his lover, because once they left the privacy of the Heads' common room, they would have to go back to being just friends unable to touch each other during the day.

"We need to get up," mumbled Theo.

"Pretend today is Sunday," Draco said as he pulled him closer.

"I can't, unlike you I have to actually work to keep my marks up. It just comes to you." Theo squirmed and got out from underneath Draco's arm, before he made his way to the private Head Boy's bathroom.

Draco watched him go, loving the way his naked chiseled arse looked as he walked away from the bed. Sighing, he laid in the bed for a minute. His thoughts began to wander. His thoughts turned to the mudblood Granger. He rubbed his eyes and there she was, on his mind again. Theodore could not be right about her being his female mate. It had to be someone like Pansy or Astoria, there was no way one of his soul-mates was a mudblood, he could not procreate with a bloodline like that. A scowl came over his face, the mere thought of having children with her left him feeling ill, which he figured was a good sign.

Getting out of the bed Draco made his way to the bathroom to join Theo in the shower. He entered the standing shower that was big enough to fit several people at once. He wrapped his arm around Theo's torso and pulled the smaller teen to his chest. His hand drifted downward and gripped his lover's cock, stroking it slowly. Theo groaned and pushed his back against Draco's chest, which in return rubbed against Draco's erection. "Do you like that?" he asked softly in Theo's ear. Theo moaned in response.

Draco picked up the pace and paid more attention to the pink head. Theo groaned more before his body stiffened and he came, his seed shooting out onto shower's wall and some dripped down onto Draco's hand. The blond lifted his hand to his mouth and licked off the cum. He enjoyed the salty and slightly bitter, but not unpleasant taste of his lover.

Theo pressed his chest against the shower wall and pushed his bottom out. "Please Draco, I can't go to breakfast without having you fuck me first."

"I wouldn't have let you go without fucking you first." Draco grabbed some soap and lathered it over his cock, his lover was used to anal sex, but he still did not want to take the chance in hurting him somehow with no lubrication. He thrusts into him and groans as the tight hot heat took him in. He then began to move his hips. Each time he thrust himself in harder he managed to hit the small spot within his lover that made Theo groan and quickly become hard again. "Do you like that?" asked Draco, as he grunted.

"More than you could know," Theo groaned out as he, has his long fingers tried unsuccessfully to grip the tiled wall, his knuckles were turning white. His prostate was being hit over and over again, pleasure was filling him. Suddenly he came again, and his tight hot walls clamped down around Draco making the blond moan. He thrust his hips erratically a few more times, before he came, filling Theo with his seed. Theo groaned again enjoying the feeling.

After they were done the two then took a quick shower before making their way down to breakfast. Neither one noticed the way the plus-sized Hufflepuff girl looked at them as they left the common room, her brown eyes were narrowed.

Draco was watching her again, as she sat next to Potter eating her breakfast. It seemed to him like Potter was trying to make conversation with her and she was only giving him one word answers. Finally Potter gave up and looked to the female Weasely for conversation. Draco frowned, Granger always seemed to have an impassive expression on her face; she never seemed to show any type of emotion.

"You're watching her again," said Theo who sat right next to him.

"I want to know why she is the way she is now. Why she gave up Head Girl"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Face the truth Draco she is your female mate."

"She can't be, I can't smell just her scent and if she was my mate my veela side would have started to react and become sick without being with her. "

"You haven't gotten close enough to her for you to react to anything. How would you know if she is your mate if you never speak to her?"

Draco took his eyes off Hermione to look at Theo, "Are you saying you want me to socialize with a mudblood? Weren't you the one that was criticizing me for watching her the other day saying that there was a rumor going around I wanted to shag the mudblood?"

"I want you to get her out of your system and if she is your mate then we will cross that bridge when we get to it."

"You make it sound too simple."

Hermione ate her toast and poached egg slowly, she concentrated on swallowing. She was never hungry she hated the way food felt when she swallowed it, it reminded her to much of that night when she was forced to do unspeakable acts. Nevertheless, she knew if she stopped eating both Severus and Remus would notice, those two had become like fathers to her, well, Severus was only like that in private, but he still kept a watchful eye on her. When she stopped eating during the summer of their sixth year both Remus and Severus practically force fed her for two weeks. So now she always made sure force herself to eat so that she would not have to put them through that again, they meant the world to her.

Not soon enough, breakfast was over and it was time for Transfiguration. Hermione went to the class and once again sat with Harry, but she hoped that he would not try to talk to her, she never felt anything but guilt when she was around him; guilt for what she was and for what she had done. He deserved better than her as a friend.

Once the class was all there, McGonagall stood. "For the first time ever in the history of Hogwarts and the Ministry, I will be able to teach you all how to become Animagus. For the next couple of weeks we will be learning the basics and the history of animagus. After this, an employee will come from the Ministry and give each of you potion which will help you transform, your animagus will be registered with the Ministry on that day no exceptions. Now, there is a chance that some of you will not be able to become animagus, this is not because you are not a powerful wizard it simply means that at this time you are not ready to become an animagus." She paused for this new and exciting information to set in. An excited chatter broke out in the room. She allowed this for a few seconds before holding up her hand to silence them, "Now, who can tell me who the first Animagus was?" Her eyes scanned the room, they landed on Hermione who had not raised her hand, the girl seemed disinterested in the subject. She sighed before she called on Seamus Finnigan.

"Uh...Merlin?" he said, in his strong Irish accent.

She sighed again, "No. The first wizard to become an animagus was Falco Aesalon. Please take out your Transfiguration books and turn to chapter thirty-five."

Hermione did as she was told, but she no longer had the excitement running through her that she once had when she was about to learn something new. Harry leaned over to her, "I can't wait to become an animagus, just like my dad. Can you?"

Hermione nodded her head as she opened her book. In all truth she just wanted to be left alone.

Hermione sat in the Gryffinndor common room, it was just after dinner and the room was alive with noise. She sat in her armchair by the fire, but it did little to comfort her on this night. She felt as if she was being pushed into a confined space, she could not get a full breath and flashbacks kept playing over and over again at the sound of the girls in the room laughing. She had to get out of there, she had to get a full breath.

Getting up she ran out of the room ignoring the calls from Harry for her to come back. She had to get fresh air. She had to be out in the open where there were no walls to confine her. Her heart raced as she ran towards the astronomy tower.

In her haste she took no notice of the two males who were hidden in the shadows that had been passionately kissing before she had run by. The two were supposed to be doing rounds, but they had gotten distracted. Draco looked at Theo and without saying anything the two agreed to follow her, it was strange after all seeing the Know-it-all Granger out after curfew, they were doing their jobs after all.

Neither one, especially Draco, expected to see what they did when they got to the Astronomy tower and cracked the door enough to see what the mudblood was doing out so late. Hermione Granger sat on the ground curled up in a ball. She was sobbing, her cries of anguish echoed off the castle's walls and her body shook with uncontrolled emotion. Neither of the Slytherin males had ever since the pristine girl so undone, so raw and it unnerved them both, neither one knew what they should do.

Suddenly she looked up, her eyesight was blurred by tears, but she still looked towards the door. "Who's there?" she called out, as she hastily removed the tears from her face with her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Who's there?" she called out again, this time standing and taking out her wand from her back pocket. She pointed it at the door and whispered _'Lumos'_, but if anyone had been there in the first place, they were gone now. Panic filled her, had that all been in her head or had some actually seen her lose it. She worked hard on keeping it all inside her, never losing her cool in front of anyone, if someone saw her and told, what would she do?

Draco and Theo made their way back to the Heads' common room, still unsure of how they felt by what they had witnessed. When they realized she sensed them they made a mad dash out of there before she could find them. They did not want her knowing that they had been spying on her. The two of them sat down on the dark forest green love-seat, in front of the fireplace, in the common room. That is when Draco felt it, the sensation that the nerves in his skin were vibrating. This was the same sensation he got when his veela side had first been awoken at fifteen, when he had Theo over at the manor during the summer. It was shortly after this that his parents explained to him that he had inherited his Grandfather Malfoy's veela blood, which had passed over Lucius, and that the reason he had the strange sensations around Theo was because Theo was his male mate. Depending on the line of veela blood, a veela could have up to two mates, one a female and one a male. If a veela had a male mate, they would always have a female mate also to ensure off spring and the veela blood be passed on.

Entering the relationship with Draco had not been hard for Theo, considering the chosen mates of the veela had a natural attraction to them. The intimacy between the two of them felt right, there was no revulsion, just pure passion. Neither found other males attractive, which meant there could never be any other male to come between them.

"Theo, I am getting that feeling I got with you when my veela blood awoke."

"You had a reaction to seeing her cry, does this mean she is your female mate?"

Draco let out a growl before standing up and grabbing at his white-blond locks. "This has to be wrong, there is no way she is my female mate, this goes against all law of pureblood families. I can't have children with her, the very idea of it makes me ill. What do I do? What do you do? If either of our father's found out about her they would kill us." He began to pace.

Theo stood and grabbed Draco by the shoulders to make him stop. "Breathe. I don't like the idea of sharing a bed with her either, but there is no way we can change what the fates have decided for you. We still don't know for certain if she is your mate, and the only way we will know is when we go to breakfast tomorrow and you can smell her scent from across the room. Until then, we should get our minds off of it." His lips crashed into Draco's with a force and he pushed the blond backwards towards the couch...

_**(Self-injury scene, begin, graphic, could be triggering)**_

Hermione stood in the Gryffindor girls' bathing room. It was well past midnight now and the place was silent. Nevertheless, Hermione added a spell onto the door of the room to make sure no one interrupted her during this time.

Her brown eyes moved over her naked form, that was reflected in the wall length mirror. Her hair was curly, but limp and dry like straw. Her brown eyes held no shine or the vigor for life they once had. Moving down she took notice of how thin she really was. She had no soft curves to her body, her hips were straight and bony, her stomach was slightly concaved which made her ribs visibly jut out from her chest. She did have small breasts with dark nipples, but if she lost anymore weight they would soon be none existent. Scars riddled her body from the top of her shoulders to her ankles; only some of them were not put on her soft pale flesh by her own hand.

Years before this moment, she would have never dreamed of intentionally hurting herself; in fact, at that time she thought people who did injure themselves were ill in the mind. She still thought that now, but now she was one of them, she could no longer judge them for not understanding the pain they were in or how she thought they should cope with their lives. Only a select few knew what she did to her body on a nightly bases and they only knew because they had seen her scars on accident. This did not make her stop however, at this time in her life she did not think anything could make her stop, it was the only thing that made her feel sane and stable, even though the fact that she did it in the first place meant she was insane on some level and most certainly not stable.

In her right hand she held a small knife, the same knife she used in potions.; it was always sharp. Her eyes did not blink as she watched her had move to her stomach, this was where she would mark herself on this night. The the knife moved horizontally across her skin underneath her right breast. The skin still appeared pristine and unmarred for just a moment before a faint red line appeared on her skin, growing a darker red by the second. She watched as small droplets of scarlet blood formed on the surface of the cut, connecting together to form a solid mass of glistening red that then fell from the cut to stream a thin line down her stomach, marring all the pale white skin with red that was in its path. She continued to make horizontal line cuts in a straight line until several thin streams of blood had moved over her skin. Only after she was satisfied with the number of cuts she made —seven total— she blinked. Her long fingered hand moved up and broke the seal on the dry blood that had formed on most of the cuts, this made fresh blood appear. She let her fingers move over it, smearing it across her skin. This was her sin, her curse, her life and no matter what she did she could never change it. This was her blood, and because of it Ron was dead and she had been marked. She hated her blood.

At one point in her short life she used to feel empowered by it, it made her want to better herself to prove to all the purebloods that her blood did not define her intelligence or her magical power. Now, however, she wished more than anything that she could be a pureblood, at least then the demons that tormented her mind would have never been created in the first place.

The skin around the cuts began to grow warm and pink with irritation, but she ignored it and continued to break the seals of blood on the cuts, each time the sting it gave her sent a jolt of pleasure through her. She felt high, and it was briefly peaceful, making her feel a false happiness. Nevertheless, that feeling would soon be gone and she would be left feeling worthless and dead inside again.

Sighing, she put her sleeping shirt back over her body along with her sweat pants. The material rubbed against the cuts, irritating her skin more. She ignored it, not even bothering to bandage or heal the cuts, she no longer cared.

_**(Self-injury,end)**_

Draco watched as she came into the Great Hall, her scent filled his nose, cinnamon mixed with something that reminded him of metal but he could not place his finger where he had smelt it before, it seemed familiar.

"Dammit!" he cursed, as he made a fist with his hand. This is what he did not want to happen.

"Can you smell her?" asked Theo.

"Yes..." he said solemnly.

"How do we go about approaching her then? Soon your withdrawal will set in and nothing I do will help you at that point. We need to contact her so you can coax her in to this.

Draco looked at him, "You are okay with her, the mudblood, being my mate? Honestly?"

"I don't want you to die." was his answer in return.

The Slytherin and the Gryffindors sat in potions together, Snape was explaining a project they would be working on for the next two months, which required them to work in groups of three. He then went on to explain that he had used a spell to randomly pair everyone into groups of three and that no one was allowed to change their group. Draco was shocked to hear Hermione and Theo's names called with his, it was as if the fates were forcibly pushing them all together. At least now he would not have to worry about a way to break the ice with her.

Hermione stilled when she heard her name called with the two people in the entire class she did not want to be paired with. However, there was nothing she could do, Snape had put his foot down and his word was the law in this class. She soon realized she would have to be the one to move, since the two Slytherins were already at a table together and it made the most sense. She grabbed her belongings and made her way over to the their long table, she sat down across from them. She did not say a word to them, but she did look at them and all she saw staring back at her were their fathers' faces. It took everything in her right there not to flee from the table, she did not want to make a scene. Nevertheless the look of fear that passed over her face briefly did not go unnoticed by the two boys across from her.

**This fic is to help in my recovery. I have not self-injured in 9 months.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione practically ran from Potions once it was over, she was several seconds away from hyperventilating, all she saw was their faces...they swam in her mind like a dream. How was she going to pull through this assignment, when all she could do was think about the time she spent captured by those rogue Deatheaters? Suddenly she felt a hand grasp her arm, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked over her shoulder to see that it was Malfoy and Nott. She ripped her arm from his grasp as if she had been burnt. "Don't touch me." She then turned to walk away, but he stopped her again by pulling on her arm. His mere touch made her skin crawl. She visibly arched her back at the feeling it gave her and ripped her arm out of his grasp. She turned to him again, "What? What do you two want?" she asked, her voice was even, but the repulsion she had for them was clear.

"You ran out of the classroom before we could set a time to meet in the library to work on the written part of assignment." said Nott, looking her over, were they wrong? Was she not Draco's mate, she appeared to be very uncomfortable with them both, which should not happen if she was his mate.

"Meet me there tonight at six, after supper." She then walked off again, not waiting for their replies.

The two watched her go, they both looked impassive, but they were confused by her behavior. They could not think of a reason that called for it. "Maybe we are wrong about her being your mate," said, Theo in a hushed tone as the two of them walked to herbology.

Draco shook his head no, "I am reacting to her, I only ever felt like this with you. I don't understand why she is acting like that, all the books I have ever read on Veelas have said that mates have an automatic attraction to their chosen veela. I think there is a deeper reason to her reacting like that."

Hermione stood in front of Severus, it was an hour before supper and she needed answers. "Why them, you could have paired me with someone else, anyone else, no one would have known that they were supposed to be my partners."

Severus sighed, as he looked at her from his big dark wood desk, "I made up the fact that the pairings were random Hermione. I was not in charge of pairing you, Dumbledore gave me this assignment to give to the class, he made the partner choices. I know how you feel about them and their families, but my hands are tied. He would not listen to reason when I tried to talk him out of it."

Hermione frowned, "Dumbledore made the choices of who would work together? But why? He knows my history, why would he force me with them of all people?" She began to pace.

"I don't know Hermione. All he would tell me is that the Fates told him to do so and so he listened."

She stopped her pacing and looked at him with wide eyes, "The Fates...the Fates told him to do it? What a load of dung bombs!" she yelled, as she pulled at her hair. She then started to cry, " I can't do this Severus, I can't be near them. I may have given up my place as Head Girl for Harry's sake, but I would have done it anyway once I found out Malfoy was Head Boy. Every time I see his face all I see is his father. Over and over again, no matter how many times I tell myself that it is not him. Don't make me be partners with them. Please Severus..." She walked over to his side and took one of his hands into hers, she looked pleadingly into his eyes, he turned his face away, so he would not have to look at her sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione. There is nothing I can do, the man threatened my job and my position in the Order if I went behind him and change your group. I don't know why, but he wants you to be with them, there has to be a reason for it, he isn't a cruel man."

Her eyes turned cold, "Fine." She let go of his hands and stormed out of the room. Severus bowed his head, he was going to have to tell Remus about this and then have a few tumblers of Firewhiskey.

Draco and Theo waited in the library, near the back, Hermione was not there yet. "Isn't she usually the punctuational type of person?" asked Theo.

"I really do not know what type of person she is." For the first time, in a long time, Draco's words hit him. He did not know her, other than what everyone saw of her day by day. She was his mate, he could feel it, eventually he would have to know her, even if it was against his ingrained morals.

Eventually she came in and sat down across from them. "You're late," said Draco.

"Something came up." In all truth she had been on time, but had spent the last ten minutes outside the library preparing herself for studying with them. "Let's start on this, so I don't have to be here longer than necessary."

"Did we do something to you that gives you reason to be so rude?" asked Nott.

"Well, Malfoy here likes to remind me every so often why he hates my mere exists and you, you are here. Now, for the essay we have to write two scrolls on the property of each ingredient in the potion, how it specifically affects the potion and why it was added. I think we should split the list into three equal parts, we each take a part and do the writing, when we are done we can get together again and put all the parts together. Does that sound alright?"

"I think we should do that, but while we are all here together, so that we can help each other out if need be with finding information about a certain ingredient."

"That is not necessary, I think we are all capable of doing work on our own." Hermione went to pick up her bag.

"We are trying to extend a broomstick so to speak here Granger, the least you could do is take it," said Theo.

She paused in her action and looked at them with narrowed eyes, "What the in the world are you going on about?"

"I want a truce between us Granger, I am no longer the stuck up boy I once was, I would like us to be at least on civil terms with one another."

Hermione had the urge to burst out laughing, but she suppressed it. "At least flavor it a little before you shove a dung bomb down my throat Malfoy. I am not interested. If I was not stuck in this group with you I would be no where near you by choice, I would not talk to you or even comprehend your exists. However, Dumbledore, who was the one to decide the groups, seems to think its fate for us to be in this situation. I personally think he dousing his Lemon Drops with a happy potion. I will have my part of the essay to you in two days." With her bag in hand she stood and walked away.

Draco got up and went after her, he grabbed her wrist and she let out a hiss of discomfort before wrenching her arm out of his grasp. The area where he touched her began to burn and itch, she looked down at her arm to see a hive splotching out on her skin. Draco looked at it too, surprise was on his face. He then looked at her, "Please Granger, I really am trying to change. There is more to this and me that meets the eye."

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, "Even if that were true Malfoy. There are things about my past you and your friend over there like to remind me of and it is nothing you can help. Please don't touch me and don't talk to me unless it is in potions." She walked away from from him again, this time he did not follow her, instead he went back to Theo who had watched the entire interaction silently.

"She had a bad reaction to me, I have never heard of this happening," said Draco as he sat down.

"She said Dumbledore paired us, perhaps we should go to him for help?"

Draco shook his head, "No, I'll send a letter to my father first and see if he knows what is causing her to not react to me as she should, I'll just leave out the part of her being a mudblood or Harry Potter's follower."

"Your life is on the line here, in more ways then one Draco, it is time you choose a side. I will follow you wherever you choose to go."

**A/N**

**I am offering to do 4X6 colored and background pictures for $1.50 (email) and $4.50 (for printed)**

**You can see my work here and my normal prices/services www(dot)saradcreations(dot)com If you would like to help me out, Request the piece here www(dot)saradcreations(dot) with "4X6 special" in the type of request and yes if you wanted printed. I will then contact you to ask you for what you want specifically and get pictures from you if they are needed and your address if you requested printed.**

**This would help me out greatly.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hermione walked into the kitchen at number twelve Grimmauld place, it was the weekend and there was an Order meeting. Remus and Severus sat at the kitchen table; both were drinking tea that she knew had a good helping of Firewhiskey to it even though alcohol did not affect Remus. She sat down at the table next to Severus and let out a sigh. "Hi," she said greeting them.

"Are you okay?" asked Remus as he looked at the tired girl; she looked like she had not had a good night sleep in a long time.

"I honestly don't know." She answered, as she took Severus's tea from him and took a long drink from it until only a small amount of the dark amber liquid pooled in the bottom. Neither man said anything about this; they knew she needed something small to take the edge off for a little while. They were silent as they waited for her to speak. "Every time I look at them all I see are their fathers' faces staring back at me. I feel like the walls are closing in on me and yet they won't leave me alone, everyday he tries to touch me at least once or talk to me about that damn project. It is like Malfoy is chasing after me like a lost puppy that always needs attention. I don't understand, he has changed and I am at a loss on how to react to him. All I can see is his father's face."

"There are more things at work than what meets the eye Miss Granger." Said Dumbledore, he walked into the room, he then turned and closed the kitchen door and while he casted several silencing and locking spells.

"Please don't try to make me believe the Fates are involved in this."

Dumbledore laughed as he took a seat at the head of the table. He stared at Hermione and she stared back while trying to figure out his expression. "No Miss Granger, I will not be talking to you about the fates. I think it is time you understand what is going on and so you don't hear this from Mister Malfoy first. Miss Granger, there is no gentle way to put this, but I think it is best I tell you now so that you have time to process it and make your own decision," he paused for a moment to allow Hermione to brace herself for the news.

"Mister Malfoy is a Veela, more specifically he is the type of veela that tends to have two mates, one a male and one a female. You are Mister Malfoy's female mate Miss Granger. I came to realize this one evening at supper, I could see him staring at you and for a brief moment his eyes changed color signaling that his body recognized you as his mate even if his mind did not see it yet. Now, you have two choices. One, you can deny him as your mate, and since he will not be able to seal his bond with you he will die. I want you to think hard about this. Your other option is to become his mate and turn him so that we can get both his father and Mister Nott's father in Azkaban, both are powerful rogue Deatheaters who are still trying to bring Tom back after their failed attempt in fourth year"

Hermione was in a state of shock, this could not be, she shook her head no. "I can't be his mate, I don't react to him and in the books I have read on Veelas it always says mates of Veelas have an attraction to them. Whenever he touches I do not feel anything and my skin breaks out in a rash."

"It is uncommon for this to happen but on rare occasion it does, if the mate's mind is blocking the Veela it can cause opposite reactions to what it should be. This is a lot to take in, so I would like you to sit out this meeting, there is no new news to report none of us have been able to find out more on the memory fragments you and Harry found in the Salazar house this summer, we are still unable to view them."

All Hermione could do was nodded her head as she stood. She did not say anything as she left the kitchen to go up to the room her and Ginny shared, luckily the firey red head was not there this weekend. She felt numb. I f she chose to be Draco's mate it would be like having to stare into the eyes of her rapist everyday of her life while being forced to love them. At the same time, she did not want to have Draco's blood on her hands and she denied him for an act he did not even commit then it would be her fault that he died.

**A/N: I know, its on the short side, but for some reason I wanted to stop there, it felt like the natural breaking off chapter served its purpose in setting up one of the problems for this plot. The next chapter should be longer. I hope you like this story. If you write Dramione please consider post your stories here leatherandlibraries(.com) **


End file.
